Electric machines that operate at high speeds and/or elevated temperatures typically require specialized bearing systems for low friction long life operation. Examples of specialized bearing systems include air bearings, hydrodynamic bearings, magnetic bearings, and bearings with balls formed of exotic hybrid ceramic materials. But these specialized bearing systems can increase the number of component parts and assembly steps as well as the time and costs associated with machine manufacture and assembly.